Impeccable
by LD-2015
Summary: The sword pierced through her. Chizuru stood there, shocked. "Run...Chizuru..." Her blood was spilled. Chizuru wanted to stay and fight the attacker off...but she couldn't...so she ran. She ran back to the Shinsengumi to find Okita, who turned to look at her calmly. "Ch-Ch-Chiaki's been stabbed!" Okita was gone in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory) **

**Author's Note – It will follow the prologue and roughly the first chapters of the original game. The names will be placed in the Japanese format; last name, first name. Once after I pass a certain point of the game, everything that follows will not be historically accurate and will be fiction. **

**Okita Souji X Yukimura Chiaki (OC)  
Hijikata Toshizo X Yukimura Chizuru **

**Summary: The sword pierced through her. Chizuru stood there, shocked. "Run...Chizuru..." Her blood was spilled. Chizuru wanted to stay and fight the attacker off...but she couldn't...so she ran. She ran back to the Shinsengumi to find Okita, who turned to look at her calmly. "Ch-Ch-Chiaki's been stabbed!" Okita was gone in an instant.**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i**

* * *

"Chizuru, are you tired?"

The person – Chizuru – shook her head. "No, I'm fine. How about you, One – I mean, Onii-san?"

The black-haired person smiled at their younger sibling. "I'm feeling fine too. We're nearing Kyoto now. I hope Dr. Matsumoto saw our letter."

"I hope so too...these clothes are still a bit uncomfortable for me." Chizuru said, shifting her body.

"I'm sorry for forcing you into them. But it was the only way that I knew of that would be safe for our travel."

Chizuru shook her head. "No, I understand completely. You must be feeling the same uncomfortable feeling...especially with the bandages around your chest. But, Chiaki-Onii-san..."

"Hm?"

"It feels weird to call you like a guy..." Chizuru mumbled.

Chiaki smiled. "Don't worry. It will only last until we get to Dr. Matsumoto's place."

Chizuru smiled at her older sibling. "I know. But it was a long travel. How far do you think we are from Kyoto?"

"Maybe a day or two. We haven't been stopped, which is good for us. Luck must be on our side right now." Chiaki said, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Dr. Matsumoto isn't home...?" Chizuru read the note on the door.

Chiaki walked up next to her. "Hm...I guess luck only lasted until we got to Kyoto. We have enough money to stay at an inn, but it will only last us so long. We can only hope that Dr. Matsumoto will come back during our stay in the inns."

"But what if he doesn't come by then? It looks like he missed our letter. And we won't be able to just freely wander the streets of Kyoto either. Rumors say that it's dangerous."

"I know. Calm down, Chizuru. If we do find trouble, I'll defend us both. But I'd prefer not to get into any trouble at all."

Chizuru sighed. "I can fight too. Father taught me how to fight with this kodachi."

"Father also taught me how to fight with this katana." Chiaki told her. "I'm more experienced in sword fighting than you, Chizuru."

"I know..."

"Good." Chiaki smiled. "Let's go."

"Yes." Chizuru followed her older sister's lead.

The siblings were walking, looking for inns, but most were full, others were expensive. It was night, and they still could not find a place to stay.

"I guess it's harder to find a place to stay in Kyoto." Chizuru said.

"Yeah."

"Oi, kids."

Chiaki and Chizuru turned around to see three ronins.

"Can we help you...?" Chizuru asked the three, reaching down for her kodachi.

Chiaki placed her hand on Chizuru's, stopping her from touching her kodachi. Chizuru turned to look at her sister, only to see Chiaki shaking her head. Chizuru looked back the the three men, Chiaki moving forward to stand in front of Chizuru.

"Pretty nice blade you both got there." One of them eyed the katana on Chiaki's hip, another eyed Chizuru's kodachi.

"Looks like a bit much for a pup like this one, am I right?"

"Give it here, okay? We'll use it to defend our country."

Chiaki glared at them. She immediately took hold of Chizuru's hand and turned for a run. Chizuru quickly got the message and started to run with Chiaki's pace.

"Oi! Get back here! Bastards!"

The three ronin started to give chase.

"Gosh, they sure don't give up easily, do they?" Chizuru said.

"Be quiet, Chizuru. In here." Chiaki led Chizuru into an alley. "Get down..." Chiaki whispered to Chizuru, who complied silently.

"Ch-Chiaki, it's too quiet."

Chiaki turned to Chizuru and nodded in agreement. "Stay here..."

"Bu-"

"Shh." Chiaki told her as she crept out the alley.

As Chiaki stepped out and turned her head, the screams of the three ronin started up, startling Chizuru, who was in the alley, watching as her sister moved right, out of her sight. Chiaki had her hand on her katana, ready to pull it out as she looked at the men in blue coats ready to kill the three ronin. She knew something was wrong. One looked up and started to laugh maniacally.

Chiaki unsheathed her blade as the man in a blue coat moved towards her with speed. Chiaki blocked his attack, but with much strength than she would have expected.

Chizuru poked her head out and gasped. She ran out to her sister then suddenly stopped after seeing the three ronin's body on the street, dead. She slowly looked at the two approaching men as her sister was blocking attacks from another man with a blue coat.

Chiaki, as if sensing her younger sister was there, turned her head to see Chizuru, standing in shock. She quickly turned back to push the white-haired man off her. She ran back to Chizuru quickly.

"Chizuru. Chizuru!"

Chizuru looked at her sister. "Ch-Chiaki."

"Run! Run, Chizuru!"

"B-Bu-"

Chiaki turned around and blocked another incoming attack from the men.

Chizuru stared as the other two men were starting to move towards them closer.

"Run Chizuru!" Chiaki yelled as she kept on fighting the all-powerful opponent.

Chizuru laid her hand on her kodachi. "N-No!" She unsheathed her kodachi, and with uneasy breaths, moved forward slowly.

"Idiot! Stay away! They're more than you can handle!"

Chizuru shook her head. "N-Not if you're in danger."

Chiaki clenched her teeth and pushed the man back once more. She then heard two slashes and looked to see the other two men in blue coats dead. She took this oppurtunity to knock down the one that kept attacking her.

Two men stepped out from the shadows then, one held an amused expression, the other not so amused.

Chiaki looked at them as she stood up, she was awfully wary of them and slowly went back to Chizuru, who still held her kodachi out, but was slumped to the ground; her own legs unsteady from fear when fighting.

"Huh? Hajime, we have some onlookers." A man with brown hair said, a smile on his face as he went up to kill the last one.

Chiaki quickly sheathed her blade after wiping it and helped with Chizuru, never leaving her eye from the two men in the same blue coats.

"Souji, don't just point your sword at them without the commander knowing."

Chiaki stood next to Chizuru, ready to strike if they were enemy.

Saito watched Chiaki's movements, aware that she held some type of skill. Okita on the other hand, just felt like the two should die.

"But we might as well just kill them now. After all, isn't that what Hijikata's gonna do anyway?"

Saito closed his eyes for a bit, then re-opened them. "Perhaps. But that decision is not ours to make."

Chizuru looked up, and finally felt the strength to stand up, with the help of her sister of course. Then, just as Chizuru stood up, she was shifted rather quickly as Chiaki used her sword to block another sword. Chizuru saw another man in a blue coat hold a sword up to Chiaki's neck; Chiaki's sword pointed at his arm. Both held eye contact for a long time, Saito and Okita stood on the sidelines.

Chiaki sighed in defeat. She slumped her shoulders and sheathed her sword back in it's respective sheathe. She looked back at the black-haired man. "We will go with you, but only if you do not hurt my younger brother."

Chizuru stiffened in her position, trying to figure out what Chiaki was doing.

The black-haired man stared at the two, his eyes cold. "I can't promise you that." He said coldly, but he slowly sheathed his own sword.

"Wh-What?" Chizuru asked, clearly confused.

Chiaki looked back at Chizuru. "It should be okay now...they won't kill us so easily." She whispered to her younger sister.

Chizuru nodded her head reluctantly.

"Wait, Hijikata-san. Are you sure it's not easier to just kill them here?"

"So we just kill people to make them be quiet now? No, we're taking them back and I'll figure out how to deal with them."

"I agree with the commander." The blue-haired man said.

"Yes, yes." The brown-haired man said reluctantly and walked over to Chizuru.

He took hold of Chizuru's wrist. Chiaki was about to go stop him when the blue-haired man stopped her.

"We're going to have to hold you." He said quietly.

Chiaki watched as the brown-haired man led Chizuru down the road with the black-haired man. She was also led down the same path, but by the blue-haired man.

* * *

Chiaki woke up drowsily. After her mind cleared, she immediately looked around, only to find that she was bound up. She wondered where Chizuru was when a man entered the room. It was the same one from last night; the one who had to hold her wrists so she wouldn't run.

"Where's my brother?" Chiaki asked sternly.

Saito Hajime, as she recalled from last night, stared down at her. "You are in no position to ask us that."

The answer ticked Chiaki off, but she held her calm. "Then why are you here?" She asked him.

She figured later, that they were a part of the Shinsengumi.

Saito froze, then spoke. "I'm bringing you to the main room." Saito went over and carried her over his shoulder.

Chiaki knew why they were bringing her into the main room. It was to talk about her position.

"Well then, we need only determine if you are a threat. Will you tell us your side of the story?" A voice said. It seemed nice and sympathetic.

"Yes, please." It was Chizuru's voice.

When Saito opened the door, everyone looked over.

"Oh, Saito." A man with a smile greeted him.

Chizuru looked at Chiaki. "O-Onee-san!" She screamed, bewildered by her position.

"Eh? So that person is your sister?" A boy with long hair asked.

"Heh, so we had another girl." A man with red hair said.

"Amazing! I'm attracting all these girls now." A man with a green headband said.

Saito placed Chiaki next to Chizuru, but her legs were still bound.

"Now, now, Saito. Isn't it best if you release the bindings on her legs?"

Saito looked at a man in yellow, then nodded and released Chiaki's leg bindings. Chiaki sat up in a more comfortable position next to Chizuru.

"Uhm...Onee-san, I think it's best to tell you first that they found out we're really girls." Chizuru told her.

Chiaki nodded, finally knowing her current situation. She looked forward at a man. He seemed to be awfully generous about many things. His air and vibe just screamed, 'come to me for help'.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Another man said.

He wore glasses and held a polite tone.

"Ah, right. I'm Kondou Isami. This is..."

Kondou went on to explain who was who officially. For Chizuru, this would be his second attempt. For Chiaki, this was a first.

"So, will you both explain why you're here in Kyoto?"

Chizuru started. "Uhm, well, we came here looking for our father. He's said to be in Kyoto, but we lost contact with him six months ago. So we traveled from Edo to Kyoto." Chizuru looked at her sister, who nodded, then continued. "I'm Yukimura Chizuru. And this here is my older sister, Yukimura Chiaki."

"Oh, then your from Edo as well? And you came all the way to Kyoto to find your father!?"

Chiaki nodded in response.

"What business did your father have in Kyoto?" Kondou asked the two.

"Our father is a doctor. His name is Yukimura Kodo, and he specializes in western medicine-" Chiaki started, but was cut off.

"What!?" Hijikata interrupted.

Chiaki knew that the Shinsengumi knew something about her father now. The atmosphere had suddenly turned tense when she said their father's name. She looked at Chizuru, who had also felt the change.

"Oh my...So the good doctor Kodo had two daughters?" Sanan asked.

"You know our father...?" Chizuru asked.

Chiaki moved closer to Chizuru, feeling the atmosphere turn into a bit of a dreadful feeling. She looked at each and everyone of the Shinsengumi captains.

"The Shinsengumi is currently attempting to determine the whereabouts of Dr. Yukimura Kodo." Saito said.

"You're after my father!? Why!?" Chizuru yelled.

"Chizuru, calm down." Chiaki told her younger sister.

Chizuru clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh, no, you've got us all wrong. We're not, uh, _after_ him." Okita spoke up.

Chizuru visibly relaxed.

"He's a fellow supporter of the Shogun but...Well, he kind of disappeared a little while ago." Okita finished.

Chiaki lifted her head up upon hearing that bit of information. She unconciously looked over at Chizuru. Saito noticed her movement, thinking that Chiaki, the older of the two, knew something, but dropped it and explained a possible position Kodo could have been put in.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - The first installment to this new series! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory)**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i****i**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"You're after my father!? Why!?" Chizuru yelled. _

_"Chizuru, calm down." Chiaki told her younger sister. _

_Chizuru clamped her mouth shut. _

_"Oh, no, you've got us all wrong. We're not, uh, after him." Okita spoke up. _

_Chizuru visibly relaxed. _

_"He's a fellow supporter of the Shogun but...Well, he kind of disappeared a little while ago." Okita finished. _

_Chiaki lifted her head up upon hearing that bit of information. She unconciously looked over at Chizuru. Saito noticed her movement, thinking that Chiaki, the older of the two, knew something, but dropped it and explained a possible position Kodo could have been put in. _

"But with _both_ of you, we have a much better chance of finding the good doctor." Sanan said.

"...Huh?" Chizuru was confused.

Sanan had explained that Kodo had seldom visited the Shinsengumi. "You both are his daughters, however. You ought to be able to recognize him no matter how he may have disguised himself, yes?"

Chizuru thought for a moment before looking back at Chiaki. Chiaki nodded and looked up at Sanan. "Yes." She answered.

"Well if they are his daughters, we can't really kill them, can we...? If you swear you'll forget about what you saw last night, then we'll look after you until you can find your father. Fair?" Hijikata asked.

Chiaki wanted to scoff at him, but didn't. Forget what happened last night? Easier said than done.

"I promise that the Shinsengumi will do whatever they can to help you find Dr. Kodo." Kondou said proudly.

Chizuru seemed happy now. "Th-Thank you so much!" She said, looking back at her sister with a smile.

Seeing Chizuru smiling, Chiaki couldn't help but smile a small smile herself.

"You must be glad that we won't be killing you, huh? Well, won't be killing you just now, at any rate." Okita said.

Chiaki glared at Okita, who might have killed her sister's short happiness, but Chizuru replied with a smile.

"Yes, I'm _very _glad."

Chiaki stopped glaring at Okita, who gave her a winning grin, as if understanding the reason for her glare.

"I'd prefer to place you in the custody of the Judiciary Commisioner or the Aizu rather than keep you in a house full of men, but..." Kondou left the sentence hanging.

"Should you require anything, you need only ask. We will do what we can to accomodate you." Saito said.

Chiaki looked up. "Will I be roomed with Chizuru?" She asked boldly.

Kondou was surprised. "E-eh? Weren't they in the same room?"

"No. We separated them. They could have been conspiring." Hijikata answered. "But with the number of rooms we have, it may be best to have them in the same room. Unless one of you would like to watch one of them." Hijikata asked the other captains. "They can be a page to you if you'd like."

"Ah, that's true...we can't go and treat them like they're soldiers now." Kondou said, seeming distressed.

"Oh, come on now, Hijikata. It's your idea, you can't just pawn then off on someone else." Okita said, smiling.

"Ah! Excellent! I believe we can trust Toshi with...well...one of them."

"Well, there you have it Hijikata. You're going to take care of them." Sanan said with his own smile.

"...You sons of _bitches_." Hijikata growled. "I won't be watching over the _both_ of them now. If I have to watch one, one of you have to watch the other." Hijikata glared at the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Toshi's right, now. He doesn't have all the time to watch over the both of them. Why don't you guys watch the other?" Kondou asked.

"Me! Pick me! I'll watch over her!" Nagakura said. "I'll watch over Chizuru!"

"No." Chiaki said, her voice cutting through the air, sending shivers down Nagakura's back.

Okita was amused by her rejection. Actually, it was quite understandable, since he had an older sister himself. "I'll do it. I'll watch over the older one. Hijikata, you can watch over the younger one." Okita offered.

Hijikata sighed. "That's fine. But she'll be in your room. We can't risk having the two in the same room conspiring something against us."

"That's fine by me." Okita stood up, walking in front of Chiaki. "I think you'll be easier to watch." He said, smiling down at Chiaki.

Chiaki glared at him before looking over at Chizuru. Chizuru looked back.

"I'll be fine Onee-san." She assured her older sister.

"Ah, about that..." Kondou said, gaining the attention in the room once again. "I don't wish to do this to girls, but...If you're going to be staying in the Shinsengumi headquarters, it will be best for you both to stay disguised as boys still. So you won't be able to call your older sister a girl, and to not raise suspicion, uhh, please don't call her that so familiarly." Kondou requested of Chizuru.

"Ah, y-yes!" Chizuru said in a rush.

Chiaki nodded, and then was roughly pulled up by Okita.

"Now, now, Okita. Aren't you treating her just how you treat the rank-and-file?" Inoue said.

"Hmm? I didn't notice. Sorry." Alhough Okita said that, he seemed to hold no remorse for Chiaki.

Chizuru looked with concern as Okita took her older sister out of the main room.

Okita opened the door to his room and placed Chiaki down...rather gently. Chiaki tried to look as though her breathing wasn't impaired during his hold, but failed.

Okita seemed to wait a minute before speaking as Chiaki's breathing was regulated. "Now then, to explain the rules simply to you. You run, you die. That's it." Okita smiled at her.

Chiaki looked back. "I know."

"Your sister runs, and she dies."

"She's not dumb enough to run away. And she has no reason either." Chiaki glared at him

Okita laughed. "You're very different from Chizuru huh. Before Saito brought you into the main room, we interrogated her first. In her room, she tried running, but was caught by Hijikata-san."

Chiaki frowned when he said 'interrogated'. But Chizuru didn't look like she was harmed at all.

"Now then, it's time I interrogated you too." Okita said, looking down at her. "I don't know what you and your _sister_ want with us, but if you do anything to Kondou-san," Okita's voice was cold, "I won't forgive you. _Ever._" Okita's voice became cheery again. "Now, let me be kind enough to take those bindings off your wrist. If I don't, Gen-san will be mad at me." Okita stooped to Chiaki's level and undid the bindings on her wrist.

Chiaki rubbed her wrists then looked at Okita. "Thank you."

Okita blinked at her, then laughed the next second. "You..." Okita laughed some more. "You're definitely interesting." He then relaxed, fixing another futon.

* * *

Night fell and the Shinsengumi headquarters had quieted down. Chiaki looked out the open door of Okita's room. She didn't step out the room, but the door was wide open so the moonlight spilled in the room. Chiaki wondered where her sister was in the compound. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called to her.

"Oi, Chiaki."

Chiaki pushed her head out the room, into the hallway, to see Okita striding down. "Get ready."

Chiaki raised a brow.

Okita stood in front of her now. "What's that face for? You need to get ready to go to the baths. Chizuru is already there."

Chiaki stood up instantly. Okita laughed. "You'd go anywhere for your sister wouldn't you. Well, c'mon now. We don't have all day."

Chiaki followed Okita through the hallways until they were in the bathing area. Chizuru sat outside, waiting for them. Chiaki held back a yell, and, instead, ran up to Chizuru with a hug.

"Ch-Chiaki!? Y-You're here." Chizuru was surprised by the sudden hug.

"Yes, yes." Okita clapped. "I don't have all the time in the world now. I have to stand guard and wait for the two of you to finish. So you two better hurry it up...or I'm going to kill you."

Chiaki wasn't fazed by the threat, but Chizuru was. The two entered the baths.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Chiaki asked Chizuru.

Chizuru shook her head. "No, not at all. Although, I'm sure they won't hesitate to kill us if we break any of their rules..."

"They most likely will."

"They made that clear today, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Onee-san, do you need help with the bandages?"

"Maybe..."

"Alright." Chizuru worked on the bandages. "So this will probably be our few times that we can talk to each other..."

"Yeah. We can only hope to find father soon."

"But the Shinsengumi promised to help us."

"But they don't know much about our father."

"True..."

"Let's go. Okita-san might get mad if we stay in any longer."

"Okay..."

The two girls stepped out of the baths, their hair let loose.

"Took you two long enough. I was just about to go in there and kill someone." Okita smiled. "Saito should be here soon. He'll be taking you back to your room." Okita said to Chizuru, who nodded.

"Souji."

"Ah, he's here." Okita turned around to see Saito walking briskly towards them.

"Are they done?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. They just came out. Look at them yourself." Okita said, pointing at them.

Chizuru hid slightly behind Chiaki.

"I see. Let's go." Saito said to Chizuru.

"Go, Chizuru." Chiaki ushered Chizuru ahead.

"O-Okay..." Chizuru went up to Saito, who was walking her back to her room.

Okita looked back. "Now then, let's go back to my room now, shall we?"

* * *

"Why aren't you sleeping with me?" Okita teased.

"I refuse." Chiaki said, on the other end of the room.

"You're just like Saito. Serious about everything."

Chiaki turned to look at him. "I'm only like this because there is a chance you will kill me."

Okita blinked at her words. He then laughed, a quiet laugh though, being night time. "I was joking. I'll only kill you when the commander gives his say-so. Or when you make me really mad."

Chiaki didn't say anything and went to sleep at her end.

* * *

**February 1864**

Chiaki was walking behind Okita, her katana in her hand. It's been a few days since the Shinsengumi housed Chizuru and herself.

"So? What are you?"

"I-I'm a page."

Chiaki recognized the voice, she looked ahead of Okita and found Chizuru talking to one of the soldiers of the Shinsengumi. Chiaki was about to go up but Okita stopped her. Chiaki looked up at Okita, who still had a smile on his face.

"Huh? What are you doing, talking to Hijikata-san's page like that." Okita said, scaring the daylights out of the soldier.

Chizuru turned around, relieved to see Okita and her sister.

"C-Captain!"

"So? What were you doing with Hijikata-san's page? You know, if anything bad happens to him, Hijikata-san's gonna have to buy a new page, and they don't come cheap."

"I-I apologize." The soldier said.

Okita was still smiling. "Then go off and train."

"Y-Yes!" The soldier left as quickly as he could.

"Th-Thank you, Okita-san." Chizuru stumbled out.

"Hm? You're thanking me? Why? I wasn't helping you out."

"St-Still. Thank you."

"Whatever. Come on, Chi-a-ki." Okita said, walking pass Chizuru.

Chiaki gave one look to Chizuru and walked pass her as well.

"I also have to thank you, Okita-san, for helping my sister out like that."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to know what I'm talking about."

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – I thank you readers so much! The Hakuoki fandom has to be the nicest! Giving me words of encouragement like that! I love you guys too much. You guys make me happy. T~T Thank you reviewers for your kind words. **

**And also, a reply to a guest reviewer. You said that you didn't like how Chizuru was acting like a child. I know she is 16. But I want to show a sibling relationship. And thinking back on past times, I think this is the best way to go. Unless you wanted me to show Chizuru being a strong character who can easily handle herself without her sister's help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory)**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i****ii**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Th-Thank you, Okita-san." Chizuru stumbled out. _

_"Hm? You're thanking me? Why? I wasn't helping you out." _

_"St-Still. Thank you." _

_"Whatever. Come on, Chi-a-ki." Okita said, walking pass Chizuru. _

_Chiaki gave one look to Chizuru and walked pass her as well. _

_"I also have to thank you, Okita-san, for helping my sister out like that." _

_"Hm? What are you talking about?" _

_"You don't have to know what I'm talking about." _

"Good morning, Okita-san. Good morning, Saito-san. Good morning, Chiaki-kun." Chizuru called out.

The three turned to look at Chizuru. Chiaki was happy to see that Chizuru was looked to be doing fine.

"Morning, Chizuru. Thinking hard on something, are we?" Okita asked.

"What!?" Chizuru yelled. "H-How did you guess...?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"We didn't have to. You just told us. At any rate, if you have something to say, then out with it." Saito said.

Chiaki didn't like the way that Saito told Chizuru to tell them what's on her mind, but she held back her tongue. Her position was not in her favor to talk back so freely.

Chizuru looked at Saito, then to Chiaki. "Well..." She started. "I was hoping I could go look for my father soon."

"That's not possible. We don't have enough men to spare to keep an eye on you." Saito said, right after Chizuru finished.

"Oh..." Chizuru seemed to have lost spirit, but suddenly asked, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Chiaki understood how badly Chizuru wanted to look for their father. She looked at Okita, who had an amused expression on.

"It's not like I want to go very far. Just a walk around the city near your headquarters would be enough..." Chizuru suggested.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we might be able to let you tag along when we go on our rounds." Saito said.

"Oh!"

Chiaki looked at Saito, surprised herself that he suggested something like that. Maybe because of his cold exterior, that Chiaki thought different of him.

"This isn't just a stroll. If you're out with us, you're life is in danger. If we make mistakes, our men die." Okita stated. "If you don't want to get cut open by some angry ronin with too much drink and too little coin, you need to be ready to put up a fight."

"W-Well, I know a little self-defense..." Chizuru said.

"Okita-san, if you will please. We understand our position well enough. You and your fellow men have made it clear that we _will_ die if we do anything stupid." Chiaki said, not liking Okita's way of putting Chizuru down. "Rather than a little self-defense, we know enough to get out of a situation." Chiaki defended Chizuru and her own skills in self-defense.

"I'm just making sure she understands. No hard feelings. Besides, it's not like _she_ killed someone. I'm just saying she needs to be prepared."

That hit a nerve on Chiaki. Chiaki looked up at Okita with a glare, who just smiled down at her.

"Souji, stop it. But, if that is the case, allow me to test you. Let me see if that blade of yours is merely for show." Saito said to Chizuru.

"What?" Chiaki asked, clearly wondering how Saito was going to test her sister.

"Yes. I've learned how to use my sword but, I...I..." Chizuru stuttered.

"I will hold back, but you need not. Come at me with your most powerful strike."

"B-But...!"

"Is something wrong, Yukimura? Draw your blade, unless it is merely decoration."

"Saito-san, my sister will not draw her blade upon a person in fear for the injuries they will recieve." Chiaki intervened. "She does not wish to hurt another. I do not either."

Okita stared blankly between the Yukimura sisters. He blinked not once, not twice, but three times before bursting into a loud laughing fit.

"It's not funny..." Chizuru said.

Chiaki glared at the man's actions.

"Oh, that you could kill Saito? That's not funny? Ha! Oh man, this is too good..."

Chizuru sighed. "Swords are made for killing people. What if I hurt him?"

Chiaki thought for moment. It was _very_ unlikely for Chizuru to kill a _captain_ of the Shinsengumi, but even then, there was still a small chance.

"I can't just draw my sword on someone for no reason. If there's even a small chance it could hurt them!" Chizuru defended her statement.

Okita grinned at her. "I know how you feel, but you probably oughta show him what you're made of."

"Huh?" Chizuru didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Prove you can use your sword, and we may consider taking you with us on our rounds." Okita said simply.

"Then..."

"If you are so concerned for my safety, then use your scabbard, or the back of your blade." Saito suggested.

Chizuru looked down at her kodachi. She looked at Saito with a nod. "Let's go!"

Chizuru got down in a stance, showing her blade towards Saito. Chiaki smiled at Chizuru's resolve. Saito stayed in his original position.

"Odd. A left-handed swordsman..." Chiaki mumbled, which Okita caught.

"Yeah. Hajime's a left-handed swordsman."

"But...what...style is he using? I'm not fa-" As if on instinct, Chiaki clutched her hand on her sword the moment Saito's blade was on Chizuru's neck.

It took all of her control and power to not strike Saito, which would have caused an issue. When Okita saw this, he started to laugh.

"Your master should be proud. Your blade was not clouded." Saito told Chizuru, noticing Chiaki's movements as well. "You can see into the heart of one's swordsmanship. You were blessed with a good teacher." After that, Saito backed off and sheathed his blade.

Chiaki visibly slumped after seeing Saito's blade off of Chizuru's neck. Okita walked over to pick the kodachi that was knocked out of her hand. Chiaki looked over at Saito, who was walking towards her.

"You need not worry about your skills." Saito told Chiaki.

"We didn't even spar. How can you say that?" Chiaki asked cautiously.

"I could see you react when my blade was up Chizuru's neck." Saito said. "Such a reaction as quick as that, and the ability to hold yourself back. I can tell your swordsmanship is held in high regard. And, I've already seen you fight. On the night you both got caught."

Chiaki was reminded the night she fought off a...shinsengumi member. Chiaki simply nodded.

"I see."

"But...what's iai?" Chizuru asked, gaining everyone's attention.

Chiaki's eyes widened. "I-Iai you say?"She looked at Saito. "So then that technique you used was...iai..."

Saito nodded. "A technique where one draws the sword from its scabbard and strikes the enemy, all at once. You see how the blade points up?"

"Yes." Chizuru answered. "You wear your katana just like my kodachi then?"

Saito nodded.

"Normally, one waits until the blade is drawn, then flips the blade over and faces their opponent." Saito explained.

"In iai, the sword is drawn with one hand. Some people say that means you don't get as powerful of a swing." Okita said.

"But that's not a problem Saito has. He could easily finish an opponent with a single blow..."

"He'd have finished you off right after he knocked the sword out of your hand." Okita laughed.

Chizuru frowned. Chiaki stared coldly at Okita.

"Don't berate yourself. Your technique may not be impressive, but it is enough that we might take you along." Saito said. "Although you may not be on the same rounds with your sister."

"Really? Ah, but...are you going to test my sister too...?"

"No. Seeing her quick reaction was good enough for me." Saito said. "She's quick to react. It's as she says, you both know how to get out of situations."

"Well look at that! Hajime himself gave you both a pass! That's pretty amazing you know." Okita said.

"Then...that means...You can take me with you...?"

"Well, if the man who told you to stay here, gives his approval, then yeah, we can take you out anytime." Okita smiled.

"...Right..." Chizuru said, feeling disheartened.

"You're just going to have to wait 'till Hijikata-san get's back from Osaka. Sorry." Saito apologized.

"Oh! You don't need to apologize, Saito-san. It's all right."

Chiaki felt like she should say something, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she looked down.

"We'll ask the commander for permission to take you both on patrol." Saito assured.

"So, you think you can wait just a little bit longer? If you want, we'll keep you company." Okita said.

Chiaki looked up again. This meant she would have more time with her sister.

"Really..." Chizuru looked up at the sky.

Chiaki did the same, wondering what her younger sister was looking at. It was a clear day. Why hadn't she noticed it? Chiaki turned her head back forward.

"Chizuru."

Chizuru immediately brought her head straight and looked at Chiaki.

Chiaki smiled. "Good job."

Chizuru nodded, a pink blush apparent on her face from her sister's praise. "Y-Yes!"

Chiaki's smile surprised both Okita and Saito, causing Okita to chuckle. Saito initially thought Chiaki put on a mask to hide her emotions. Chiaki looked at Okita with a raised brow.

"If I may be so bold, what is so funny Okita-san?" Chiaki asked, curious as Chizuru was from his sudden laugh.

"Nothing. Right, Hajime?" Okita looked over to Saito.

"I don't understand what you mean, Souji." Saito said, trying to not get dragged in the situation.

"Eh? Don't just leave me out like this." Okita whined.

"You brought this upon yourself." Saito glared at Okita. He then looked to Chiaki and Chizuru. "But it surprises me. Exactly how old are you both?"

"They're just kids, that's all there is to know." Okita said.

Ignoring the comment, Chiaki looked at Saito. "As the oldest sister, I am currently 20. Chizuru has just been at the age to be married off." Chiaki informed the dark-haired man.

"You are 20, yet you have no man?"

"I have declined all marriage proposals. The thought of me leaving my father and sister does not bode well with me. Although they have encouraged me to find a man."

"That's because you can't be alone forever!" Chizuru said suddenly. "You know father and I want you to be happy for yourself, not just for us." Chizuru's voice softened as she neared the end of her sentence.

Okita and Saito knew that Saito was on personal grounds now. Not wanting to pry into their personal life, Saito directed the conversation towards Okita.

"Souji, i-"

"Chizuru, you know how I feel about leaving you and father. Please, do not pressure me into something I feel I am not ready for." Chiaki said in a pleading tone.

Chizuru shut her mouth, staring at her sister. Okita was surprised that Chiaki could even speak about that in front of him and Saito, and with such a tone. Saito slightly glared down at the two. After a minute of silence, Chizuru spoke again.

"I-I...Onee-san...I'm sorry. I just thought it would be better for you to find a man to live with...rather than worrying about me and father." Chizuru said, feeling down.

Chiaki's face softened. She walked up to Chizuru. "Chizuru. I understand how you feel. I know you and father are both capable of living without me...but I want to understand the man I will be with. I want to love him."

Okita and Saito were feeling slightly awkward from their conversation. The siblings seem to have forgotten that they were there.

Chizuru looked up at her sister. "I know. I want to find a man to love too."

Chiaki smiled. "Would you like to go back to your sewing? Or would you like to stay out here a bit longer?"

"I-I'd like to stay out here with you a bit longer...if that's fine with Saito-san and Okita-san."

Both sisters looked over at the two captains.

"Well, we did say we'd keep you company..." Okita trailed off.

Saito sighed. "Only for a little bit longer. After that, Yukimura will have to go back to her assigned room."

Chiaki bowed down to Saito in respect. "Thank you, Okita-san; Saito-san. You have my deepest gratitude. Even if you are told to kill me."

Chizuru hugged her older sister in response.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – I think I like this chapter so far. I'm really liking how I'm showing Chiaki. I don't think I'm forcing her character down you readers' throats, am I? If so, I'll re-tweak the story then. **

**A reviewer mentioned about reading some Chizuru/Hijikata moments. I wasn't really planning on putting them in until later. Althuogh that would make their development seem a bit abrupt, wouldn't it? So, in the next few chapters, expect to see subtle Chizuru/Hijikata. **

**Also, thank you to a reviewer who loves Chiaki. It's only three chapters in, and somebody loved Chiaki. I don't even have her whole character developed yet – but I'm getting there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory)**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i****v**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Chiaki smiled. "Would you like to go back to your sewing? Or would you like to stay out here a bit longer?" _

_"I-I'd like to stay out here with you a bit longer...if that's fine with Saito-san and Okita-san." _

_Both sisters looked over at the two captains. _

_"Well, we did say we'd keep you company..." Okita trailed off. _

_Saito sighed. "Only for a little bit longer. After that, Yukimura will have to go back to her assigned room." _

_Chiaki bowed down to Saito in respect. "Thank you, Okita-san; Saito-san. You have my deepest gratitude. Even if you are told to kill me." _

_Chizuru hugged her older sister in response. _

"Dinner with the captains of the Shinsengumi?" Chiaki asked again.

"Yeah. Let's go, I'm sure you don't want to miss dinner with your dear sister." Okita said, a smile appearing.

Chiaki stiffened. She contemplated on the idea. But...what if Okita was just lying to her? He'd done it quite a few times in the days passed. Saying her sister was going to be here and it all ended up as a lie so he could bring her along – like what a page should be doing. But then again, this was dinner.

Chiaki stood up after thinking it through. At the moment, Okita had no reason to lie to her. She was riding her bet on that thought.

"Then...let's go."

"Alright. But you'll be heading to the main room. I'll go and fetch Chizuru." Okita said.

Chiaki frowned slightly but simply nodded, knowing full well why they were still cautious to keep them separate. Chiaki entered the main room, seeing Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi, and Toudou Heisuke.

"Oh, and here comes the first guest." Harada said.

"Oh, that's great! One more to go now!" Nagakura's stomach growled.

Chiaki went to sit across from the three men. She waited patiently until Toudou started talking to her.

"Oi. Why are you always so...what's the word...? Cold? Chizuru is just shy, everyone can tell. But you, you seem cold y'know?" Toudou asked.

Chiaki looked at the youngest captain of the Shinsengumi. The other two men honed in on their conversation.

"...Cold...?" Chiaki laughed lightly. "That's quite the joke Toudou-san. If I were to call someone cold, I would say Saito-san is the cold one." Chiaki stated honestly.

Toudou blushed at his own statement. Harada and Nagakura laughed.

"Really, Heisuke. Asking such a simple question." Harada said.

"J-Joke. She called it a joke!" Nagakura couldn't stop laughing.

"Sh-Shut up!" Toudou demanded of the two.

Chiaki couldn't help but laugh lightly once again. "I apologize Toudou-san. I didn't mean to make you lose face."

Toudou looked at Chiaki. "Eh? Ah! No! You're fine! And uh...I mean...I just kinda did assume you were cold...besides...you're probably older than me. Calling me 'Heisuke' is fine."

Chiaki nodded her head slowly. "Of course, Heisuke-kun."

"Uhm...well..I'll just go and see what's taking Hajime and Souji so long then..." Heisuke left the room.

Nagakura relaxed after he left.

"Really, who asks a question when they already know a person who has a cold attitude?" Harada asked, laughing lightly.

"Really. But..." Nagakura looked over at Chiaki.

Harada's eyes followed Nagakura's, looking at Chiaki. Chiaki was looking at the two men as well, albeit slightly amused herself. Especially after Heisuke's little bout. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Chizuru, followed by Heisuke, Saito, and Okita. Chizuru smiled at the sight of her sister.

"Onee-san!" Chizuru said happily.

"Chizuru." Chiaki face fell into a soft smile upon her safe arrival.

Chizuru was placed across from Chiaki, who was sat between Okita and Saito.

"You guys're late." Harada said.

"You kids're late. Who's gonna answer to my crying stomach?" Nagakura complained.

"You mean 'growling' Shin. Really, he's so simple-minded sometimes..." Heisuke commented.

"You guys oughta apologize to my stomach! He wanted to dig in, but I said, 'No, we've gotta wait for 'em'"

"You're such a softie Shin...All right guys, it's time to eat, and that means every man for himself." Harada announced.

As soon as everyone had their first servings, Nagakura quickly started a food fight...in terms of stealing food from others. Harada apologized to Chizuru and Chiaki about Nagakura and Heisuke, but Chizuru simply said it was fine.

Chiaki simply nodded and continued to eat her food in silence, a habit that she had even before she was caught by the Shinsengumi – to not talk during a time of eating. Chizuru understood Chiaki's habit, living with her since she was a baby.

"Hey, don't worry about being a freeloader or anything, you two." Okita said to Chiaki and Chizuru. "Just eat your little heart out, okay?"

"I-I know. I can't help but feel a _little_ bad though..." Chizuru admitted.

"Well, if you let that get to you, you're gonna lose. You have to protect what's yours." Saito said, protecting his food from Nagakura's chopsticks.

"O-Okay!" Chizuru said hesitantly.

Chiaki placed her food down after finishing. No one had dared to take food from her or from Chizuru.

"Thank you for the food." Chiaki said, earning everyone's attention.

"Ah, you finished already!?" Nagakura asked, seeming bewildered.

"Yes."

Okita laughed. "Well that's not bad."

Heisuke took this oppurtunity to snatch some food from Nagakura. "Yosh!" He said in success, causing things to go back at it's pace.

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone turned their attention to the person at the door – Inoue Genzaburo.

"Gentlemen, do you have a moment?" Genzaburo said, which quickly made the atmosphere change in a 180 turn.

Chiaki frowned at the feeling of the atmosphere. She didn't like it. It felt as it the tension would literally kill her.

"I've just recieved word from Osaka. Sanan has been gravely injured in battle." Genzaburo announced.

"What!?" Chizuru let out, earning a look from everyone.

Genzaburo went on to explain just what had happened to Sanan.

"Is he going to be all right?" Chizuru asked hesitantly.

"It wasn't his sword arm that was wounded. He's almost certain to survive, but wielding a blade will be...difficult for him."

"Oh, thank goodness." Chizuru let out a relived sigh.

Chiaki looked over to her sister.

"He should be returning here in a few days. Now please, excuse me. I must speak with Kondou." Genzaburo left the room.

Chiaki got up immediately, letting out a deep breath. She turned to Okita.

"I would like to leave this room please. The air is too suffocating to my liking..."

"Hm? But you seemed fine when we first caught you guys."

"I was forced into that situation. I know I have an option to stay here or leave the room." Chiaki said.

"Onee-san..."

Okita let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll take you back to the room. Sheesh."

Okita got up and lead the way back.

A minute later, a loud thump was heard, causing Chiaki to turn back.

"Don't go. That's probably Shinpachi or Sanosuke." Okita said.

Chiaki forced herself to turn back, breathing in the fresh air from the outside.

* * *

March came into view. A month had passed since Chiaki and Chizuru were held by the Shinsengumi. Hijikata Toshizo still said no to letting them out. It was really putting the pressure on Chizuru. Seeing Chizuru stress over their father, put Chiaki in a bad mood. Chiaki was following Okita inside headquarters once again. It _was_ her job as his page. She had also done well to keep her real identity on the down-low for so long. None of the rank and file were suspicious of her or Chizuru from her observations.

Whenever Okita went out to do the routes, whether at night or during the day, Chiaki was told to stay put in his room. It wasn't hard, it was just rather...boring. When she heard Saito pass the door, she stopped Saito.

"Saito-san." Chiaki called from inside Okita's room.

Saito opened the door.

"I'd like to ask a question."

Saito stayed silent, allowing Chiaki to continue.

"Is it...is it possible for you to bring me a calligraphy set?"

Saito continued to stay silent. He then nodded his head ever so slightly. "That will be fine. I will return later with the items you wish."

"Thank you, Saito-san."

Saito left just as quickly as he came.

* * *

It wasn't until Okita came back did Saito come back with the calligraphy set.

"Heh. You do calligraphy?" Okita looked at the whole set. A small table, a few different types of brushes and the ink.

"Yes." Chiaki lifted her right sleeve.

Okita watched as she started to dip the brush in the ink and write on the paper. Chiaki finished in seconds.

"Shin...sen...gumi...?" Okita read slowly.

"I think it's very befitting." Chiaki said.

"Well, the characters don't look all that bad. Then again, it's calligraphy. Not bad, I have to say." Okita said, laying on his futon.

Chiaki looked back at him. "...thank you..." Chiaki said, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Chiaki had never really been complimented on her calligraphy before. Sure her village would compliment her calligraphy all the time, but they were just kind like that. Hearing someone like _Okita_ to even _compliment_ her work, she felt...satisfied.

Okita shifted, looking over at Chiaki after hearing her say, 'thank you'. The girl was most definitely interesting. Even after his threats of him killing her. Okita's instinct was right on her. She's easy to watch. Not that much work. Just add Chizuru's name in it, and she was up and running around. Okita only felt a twinge of guilt, but it was overshadowed by the amusement of Chiaki's actions towards her sister.

* * *

**April 1864 **

Chiaki was awoken by Okita. "Oi." Okita poked her.

Chiaki immediately woke up. She looked over at Okita with drowsy eyes.

"Yes...?"

"Don't you want to go wake your sister up?"

Chiaki's eyes shot open. It's been a few days since she last saw Chizuru, and it's been awhile since she actually _talked_ to Chizuru.

Okita couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go." He said, getting up.

Chiaki got up and stretched a bit before following Okita out of the room. They passed some rank-and-file as well as Sanan.

"Good morning, Sanan-san." Chiaki greeted politely.

Chiaki knew that Sanan's arm was injured, and he never really wielded a sword when he came back. Chiaki not once spoke of it, out of respect to the man. She knew that a samurai's life was for their lord and with their sword.

"Good morning, Yukimura." Sanan greeted, albeit, a bit coldly, but it didn't seem to affect Chiaki.

Chiaki and Okita moved on. Okita opened the door to Chizuru's room, seeing that Chizuru was still asleep.

Okita moved next to Chizuru as Chiaki shook Chizuru lightly.

"Wake up, Chizuru." Chiaki said lightly, waking her sister from her deep slumber.

Chizuru opened her eyes, being met by Chiaki and Okita.

"Hey...I guess you're concious now, more or less. Could you hurry this along?" Okita asked Chizuru.

Chiaki looked up at Okita with a slight glare.

He ignored her glare. "You don't understand what you got yourself into, do you? You're getting free room and board you know, so can't you at least wake up on time like your sister?"

"You're...Okita...right? And the other person is..." Chizuru squinted her eyes a bit. "Onee...san...?"

Okita smiled, a bit annoyed. "You should know this by now. Yeah, I'm Okita Souji. Did you fall on your head last night?"

Chiaki's senses were alerted, thinking that what Okita said was a possible option. Chiaki quickly started to move to help Chizuru up, but Okita stopped her.

"What are you doing? What if she really did fall on her head?" Chiaki snapped at him by accident.

"Oh? Talking back to me now?"

Chiaki stopped, clenching her teeth.

"Besides, I was just joking." Okita said, moving his hand back to his side. "Can't you take a joke?"

Chiaki mumbled something.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"...not when it involves my sister..." Chiaki said, letting herself look down at Chizuru's face, who was still drowsy.

Okita stared at her before sighing. "Really, you just have no fun." Okita looked down at Chizuru. "You've got cooking duty today. If you don't get up and get moving, we won't make it in time for breakfast. If that happens...Well, I'm a forgiving soul, but some more...narrow-minded...people will be furious."

Chiaki looked at Okita. Okita looked back at her with a smile.

_"It's a joke."_ Okita mouthed to her.

Chiaki tilted her head in confusion. Okita shook his head.

"AH!" Chizuru jumped out of bed, surprising Chiaki.

"Why, good morning there Chizuru. Who knew you were so bad at waking up?"

"Oh! U-Uhm, I'm really sorry!" Chizuru said to Okita, a bow followed after.

"Don't feel bad about it. Not like you can change the fact that you already caused me a lot of hassle."

"I'm sorry..."

"Chizuru..." Chiaki said, getting her attention.

"O-Onee-san!?"

Chiaki nodded. "Don't let his words get to you." She told Chizuru.

"Oi, oi. What are you trying to tell her?" Okita sighed. "You're already a burden, so you could at least be a little useful around here. Why should we let you stay if you're just going to get in the way all the time? Kinda silly if you ask me."

Chizuru had nothing to say back. Chiaki shook her head.

"If I remember correctly, you guys want us to be useful in searching for our father, yet we have had no chance at all...so...please, don't take it out on Chizuru like that." Chiaki said, avoiding eye contact with Chizuru and Okita.

"Onee-san!"

Okita rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm heading to the kitchen ahead of you then, Chizuru. So hurry up and get ready. Let's go." Okita said.

Chiaki got up, but not before a hug from Chizuru, and left.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – Sorry for very slow updates. Here is the next chapter! Last update for the year of 2014 for this story. :) Enjoy the Holidays. **

**On another note, I love how you readers love this story. It keeps me happy. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory) **

**Impeccable  
****Chapter V**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Oi, oi. What are you trying to tell her?" Okita sighed. "You're already a burden, so you could at least be a little useful around here. Why should we let you stay if you're just going to get in the way all the time? Kinda silly if you ask me." _

_Chizuru had nothing to say back. Chiaki shook her head. _

_"If I remember correctly, you guys want us to be useful in searching for our father, yet we have had no chance at all...so...please, don't take it out on Chizuru like that." Chiaki said, avoiding eye contact with Chizuru and Okita. _

_"Onee-san!" _

_Okita rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm heading to the kitchen ahead of you then, Chizuru. So hurry up and get ready. Let's go." Okita said. _

_Chiaki got up, but not before a hug from Chizuru, and left. _

Damn. If Okita had to put his two cents about Chiaki, he had to say, she was a bit more on the emotional side. He kept feeling his heart beating fast at some points. And he didn't hate it, _per se_, but he didn't have a fond liking to it either.

The two entered the kitchen to see Saito already preparing breakfast. Saito looked to see Okita and Chiaki.

"Souji, what are you doing here?" Saito asked.

Okita smiled. "Just here to help you out. I even brought an assistant."

"Good morning, Saito-san." Chiaki greeted.

"...good morning."

"So, do you need any help?" Souji asked.

"No, I have everything under control."

"What are you making? I can help you if you'd like." Chiaki offered.

Saito looked at her. "I'm making miso soup. But, I need to make the rice first."

Chiaki nodded. "Then let me help you with the rice, you can continue making the miso soup." Chiaki immediately set off to making rice.

Saito simply nodded and started to cut the vegetables, he looked up at Okita. "Souji, what are you doing? Hurry and help."

Okita sighed. "I really wasn't planning on doing anything today...but...alright."

A few minutes later, Chizuru entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for being late!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Chizuru, quiet down." Chiaki said softly. "It's still morning."

"Oh, sorry..." Chizuru said in a quieter voice.

"There is no need for you to apologize. It would be best if you were more careful in the future, but there was no trouble." Saito said.

"But...it was my job to prepare breakfast this morning, and I overslept..."

"You appear to be mistaken. Your actions this morning make no difference to us."

"Huh...?" Chizuru was obviously confused.

"Did you believe we'd be unable to make the meal without your assistance? That is incorrect. Warriors must be skilled in preparing their own food. The only thing we require from you is your help in finding your father, Kodo-san." Saito said.

"I-" Chizuru was about to speak, but was cut off by her sister.

"Wait. Are you saying that Chizuru had no reason to be here?" Chiaki asked. "If that is so then..." She looked directly at Okita, who simply smiled.

Saito also looked over at Okita. When he saw his smile, Saito let out a sigh.

"Souji…don't feed her lies. We need her to find Yukimura Kodo. We can't kill her for oversleeping." Saito said.

Chiaki glared at the lying man.

"Well, I know that. I mean, if we could kill her for sleeping in when the rest of us can't, I would have killed her already. I just figured if she was going to mooch off of us, she might as well do something for it. Make her useful to us at least." Okita said, completely ignoring Chiaki's glare.

"It is not your position to determine these things. Go add wood to the fire." Saito said.

"Yeah, yeah." Souji said, a bit unamused by the outcome.

The two went straight back to work, along with Chiaki.

"U-uh, um, so…Is there something I can help you with here?"

"Could you finish preparing the soup? You know where the miso is stored, correct?" Saito asked.

"Yes!" Chizuru quickly went off to get the miso.

* * *

"Mmm…I think it's ready." Chizuru said, looking back into the boiling pot.

"All right. We don't need to do anything else for breakfast. As soon as you finish arranging the trays, take them over to the others in the hall." Saito said.

"Right!" Chizuru said enthusiastically.

Chiaki came in with the trays. "I found them." She told Saito.

"You should also help in arranging the trays and bringing them in the hall with the others." Saito told her.

Chiaki nodded before looking over at Chizuru with a small smile.

When they started to bring the trays over to the hall, Chizuru had decided to take the lead. Chiaki didn't mind, because Chizuru seemed to be in a good mood. Well…that was, before she ran into Harada Sanosuke. Chiaki nearly had a heart attack as it all happened in slow motion in front of her. She was so thankful to the gods for not letting Chizuru fall down and get hurt as Harada caught her just in the nick of time.

Chiaki quickly walked next to Chizuru as she spoke with Nagakura Shinpachi.

"I will clean this mess up." Chiaki offered.

"No, I'll clean this mess up. Besides, I'm going to have to head over to the well and clean myself off before I start smelling like miso soup. May as well rinse out the cloth while I'm there and clean the floor, right? I could do it with my eyes closed."

"No, I believe I should at least help out on behalf of my sister." Chiaki said. "I've nothing else to do other than clean otherwise."

Nagakura gave a sigh at Chiaki's insistency. "Ah, well…if you really do want to help clean, I guess I can't refuse you…but just this once."

Chiaki nodded before moving into the hall and placing the tray in her hands down. She let Chizuru finish the job as she walked to the well, greeting Nagakura once more and going back to clean the mess that Chizuru and Harada had both made.

When Chiaki finished cleaning the mess up, with the help of Nagakura and Harada, she was tasked to go back into the kitchen to find out what was taking Saito and Okita so long while Chizuru was tasked to go and see Heisuke and Hijikata.

Chiaki looked into the kitchen, scanning the room until she found Saito cleaning.

"Excuse me, Saito-san. But the others are waiting for you in the main hall for breakfast. If you'd like, I can finish cleaning for you." Chiaki proffered.

Saito gave Chiaki a quick glance before continuing what he was doing. "I am almost done with cleaning. You need not worry about me. But, Souji left somewhere, so you'd best be getting him in the hall." Saito said.

Chiaki simply nodded as she turned around searching for Okita. Turning another hall, she saw Okita sitting on the edge where training took place.

"Okita-san." She called.

Okita turned to look at her. "Hm?"

"Everyone is waiting patiently for you in the hall." Chiaki informed.

"Ah…I see. I got it." He said as he got up. "Then let's go." He said, briskly walking pass Chiaki, who followed him.

All that was left was Kondou Isami, Hijikata Toshizo, and Chizuru.

"Ah, finally. What took you so long, Kondou? What, did you walk to the other end of Kyoto and back?" Nagakura said as he took notice of the three of them.

"Eh, sorry about that. I didn't go very far, but on my walk I spotted a dandelion growing by the street." Kondou answered. "I got so caught up in the fact I had seen proof that spring has come that I lost track of time!" He finished as he chuckled.

"Somehow I'm not surprised…You can make it up to us by leading everyone in for breakfast before the food gets cold." Sanosuke suggested.

"Of course!" Kondou said energetically. "All right everyone, enjoy this delicious food and put your all into working hard for another day!"

From there, small conversations piped up as everyone ate breakfast. But one in particular had caught Chiaki's interest.

"…The body cannot process an excess of salt." Saito explained.

Chiaki raised a brow. Who in their right mind would put excess soy sauce on vegetables? Okita obviously.

She quickly ignored it as everyone finished and cleaned the room up with Chizuru's help. That is, until Sanan called for them.

"…The Watch…?" Chizuru questioned Inoue.

"Yes. The members of the Watch will be the ones who'll be actually out looking for information about Kodo." Inoue said. "Before we put all our resources and men into the search, we need to introduce you to them."

"O-Oh, I see! Thank you very much!" Chizuru smiled at the fact that the search for her father was starting to go somewhere.

Chiaki nodded. "I see."

"I'm still completely against this. It'll cause more trouble than it's worth." Okita objected. "Like the medicine. We'd have to explain the whole mess, and why we kept that information from the other men."

"Souji. The commander trusts both Yamazaki and Shimada with the Shinsengumi's secrets." Saito defended. "Even if we didn't inform them about her now, if we continue searching for Kodo we'll have to tell them at some point. We can't keep prolonging it."

Okita turned his head away, still unconvinced.

"Well, we shouldn't waste a good opportunity. No sense in drawing it out." Sanosuke said, attempting to diffuse the tension. "I mean, they've both been here at the headquarters for three months right? It's time to make a move."

"Hey, you're making it sound like all we did was slack off until now." Heisuke complained before looking at Chizuru and Chiaki. "Just so you both know, us captains have been investigating places around Kyoto for Kodo too. We haven't been sitting on our asses this whole time." Heisuke cleared.

"Y-You have…?" Chizuru responded.

"Finding Kodo sooner rather than later wouldn't just be for your benefit; for the Shinsengumi, it'd help us out a lot if we located him quickly." Sanosuke stated.

"U-Um! Thank you, all of you, for looking for my father…!" Chizuru thanked them.

"You shouldn't be thanking us. After all, we want to find him for our own reasons, too." Heisuke said casually.

Chiaki was quickly alerted from his words, but hid that alertness. She was well aware of Saito's keen observations. For their own reasons…they were looking for her father for their own reasons…something had definitely happened in the time that her father stopped writing letters to Chizuru and herself. But with how strict the Shinsengumi was, she most likely would never figure it out…unless they found their father.

Chiaki swallowed some saliva from being so tense so suddenly.

"I'm with Souji on this one. Why should we tell more people about a girl when we don't even know when we're going to get rid of her." Nagakura said, siding with Okita. "'We have no choice but to bring her to headquarters after she found out about our secret, but we had to kill her because she got in the way-' Say something like that to our men and morale would drop like a stone. Bunch of the guys are soft on women. We'd have to say she 'went back home' even if circumstances forced us to finish her off."

Chizuru winced at his words. Chiaki still sat there, analyzing all she knew up until now. As she recalled the first night in coming to Kyoto, she and her sister were met with…well, rebels to say. But she had this inkling feeling that said otherwise…one that she knew all too well. The Shinsengumi definitely had a secret. They killed their own men that night. And now, it was revealed that they weren't looking for her father just for safety, but for something else.

Chiaki looked back at Chizuru before turning her focus back to Nagakura.

"But…we did all agree that we'd have to deal with that situation down the road. So why bitch and moan about it now? It's a done deal." He said.

"I guess you're right. I understand why we're doing it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Okita said in defeat.

"Excuse me." A voice called from one end of the room. "Shimada and Yamazaki reporting as requested."

"Enter." Hijikata said.

"I am Shimada Kai, member of the Watch. Nice to meet you." A rather large man said.

"I am Yamazaki Susumu." The smaller man said.

Kondou explained to them the details of their newest mission.

Chiaki took in all the information that they had told. If their father really was in hiding…why would he not come back home? Chiaki feared the worst…

Sanan then had the two sisters introduce themselves.

"Hello…Um, my name is Yukimura Chizuru. My father is Yukimura Kodo." Chizuru started.

"My name Yukimura Chiaki, the older sister to Chizuru. Yukimura Kodo is also my father." Chiaki finished.

"This is top secret, but the Shinsengumi is searching for Kodo in connection to some confidential orders we received from the government." Kondou said.

Chiaki's eyes slowly widened. The government was looking for Kodo…did that mean…? Chiaki's mind quickly fell into distress, but had held a calm surface. She…No, Chizuru needed to get out of here. But how…? Her ability was not nearly powerful enough to bust out.

"They aren't one of us, nor do they work for the shogunate. They don't need to know." Hijikata said, pulling Chiaki out of her thoughts.

"Meeting is over. Everyone get the hell out. You two from the Watch, stay. I need to debrief you on what you should expect." Hijikata ordered.

* * *

**AN - I am so sorry for leaving everyone hanging like this, but I finally got back in my groove to write this Hakuoki fanfiction. Things will certainly pick up its pace from here, and this is the cut off point for the official storyline of the game. Of course, I will still have them leaving their original housing to move into the temple and bits and pieces from the original storyline. **

**It's also been a while since I played the game, so bear with me if I get location names wrong. Also, can someone provide me a list of the locations that they moved their headquarters to? As well as the battles that were involved in the game in chronological order? I have the game, but I broke my console…thank you very much. **

**This chapter also leaves me unsatisfied…because I re-read this story and I tried to work with it. It seems really bumpy, but hopefully, after this, things will go smoothly.**


End file.
